Kamikaze
: : Kamikaze, or Kami for short, is a comical, light-hearted black furred loner. Living with only a small establishment, the tom has had a hard time providing for himself, as well as his kin and group, Bahara - but that doesn't mean he's lost all happiness. Kami tries his best to focus on the beautiful (even if insignificant) things in life to get him by, and hopes to spread that optimistic aura to others he meets as well. : He cares the most about and (tries) to look after his two brothers, Cash and Zene. : His happy-go-lucky father, Deus, sometimes travels around Bahara territory. However, Kami hasn't really seen him since kithood. : During the earlier days, Kamikaze was raised (if you could call it that) by his mother, Summer, and has an unknown sister named Esa. He also has a mangy rogue half-sister that goes by the name of Coretan, but the younger tom is unaware of her relations to him. Description Appearance : Because of Kami's fuzzy coat, he appears to be a bit plump- but that isn't necessarily the case. The tom's body is actually very slim, but he's quite happy that his coat hides that fact. Because of this, he can appear thicker to enemies, but instead of them clawing at flesh when they attack at what seems to be Kami's body, they instead get a nice surprise of silky fur between their claws. : Kamikaze's pelt is a shade of black, with a hint of dark brown here and there. He also has large pair yellow eyes, as well as long barely noticeable dark whiskers and sharp claws. Even if Kami isn't much of a fighter, his claws can help him clime trees to find a lone squirrel or a couple of birds. The thick padding on his paws also allows him to walk on especially sharp surfaces. : The inside of Kami's ears are dark color like his fur, as well as his nose and paw pads being the same. Health : Physically, Kami is in pretty good shape for a loner, except for the greencough illness he caught along with his brothers when they were all younger. Despite that traumatic experience, the tom's ammune system has grown stronger over the course of several moons, and now Kami rarely ever suffers any diseases. However, mentally, the loner does have minor anxiety- although he usually tries not to let it show. This is simply because of where Kami's position is in his group. Being the more optimistic one, constant pressure is out upon the tom because he seems to be the one who was silently decided to be the peacemaker and moral keeper. This doesn't mean he isn't unhappy in his position, it just can sometimes get a bit stressful, or at least in his mind, to keep his two brothers from slitting each other's throats, as well as helping out with hunting and being thoughtful of everyone's own personal opinions. At the times of an anxiety attack, Kami usually just takes in very deep breaths or goes silent for a few moments to calm himself down. This technique usually works, and isn't too noticeable, so it's basically his savior during stressful and panicked times in his life. Character : As stated many times before now, Kamikaze has, from the start, viewed life on a happy perspective. Because of this, he usually gains the trust and friendship of others mildly fast, unlike his brother, Zene, who has a more intimidating stature. Of course, even the happiest cats have some bad days, and this is where Kami's anxiety comes into play. Sometimes, if something hasn't been finished (like hunting, possibly?), or if an enemy has been constantly provoking, or picking on either himself or others he charishes, he'll go into a state of utter fear or snottiness. This is because Kami feels threatened, or hurt, and doesn't want anyone making his veiwpoint of the world scourged by selfish people. But usually, Kami has a lot of patience and expectations for others. : Most of the time, Kamikaze sports a more of a happy-go-lucky kind of personality to those he meets, as well as tries not to get agitated if someone rejects his unhostile manner. Almost always, if something goes wrong with another cat, Kami will use the "every cloud has a silver lining" kind of attitude to support them and overall try to help their mood. He might even slide in a few jokes here and there, being the comedic type. : As for relationships, Kamikaze isn't too big on them. Being a loner and already having to provide most of the food for him and his brothers, he usually tries to stay away from those sort of desires and focus on the task at hand. Although, even if there have been a few exceptions in the past, the relationships never really seemed to last very long. Kami likes just hanging out with his friends way more. Abilities :As for abilities, Kami can jump considerably high for a cat of his build. Even if the tom is slimmer than most, that doesn't mean his fuzzy fur wont get caught in tree branches or get tangled in plain underbrush. Usually though, Kami's fur wont necessarily bother him while he's out hunting for his group- and can just sometimes get in the way if he's extremely focused on a target. :Kamikaze also, as mentioned before, has extremely thick paw pads- allowing him to avoid jutting stones or twigs, as well as enabling him to move rather quietly and quickly. His darker fur can also help blend him into the shadows- but usually only at night. Of course, Kami's hiding skills do have minor flaws, such as his bright yellow eyes possibly giving him away. :Hunting skills come naturally for Kami, and its always been that way. Ever since he was a kit, the young tom would be pouncing on beetles or fallen leaves. Now, that skill highly benefits himself and his group, Bahara. Fighting techniques are a different story. Although Kami can fight considerably well, he obviously has no superiority to his two brothers, Zene and Cash. He usually leaves the physical violence for them, unless he's truly needed. Life Kithood :Kami, as well as the rest of his brothers, are not seen during this period of time. However, it is known that the brothers were abandoned by their mother, Summer, for unknown reasons. Predicaments and hardships followed the siblings after this strange occurrence (which Kamikaze prefers not to speak much about), but the three soon found Bahara, moving themselves up the ranks and getting to where they are now. Adulthood :Kamikaze is first seen taking a nap in his ghara, and then soon abruptly awoken by his peppy brother Cash, accompanied by another Bahara member named Ingrid. They all, as a group, decide to go on a patrol with one another. :Along the way, the band stumbles upon a lone cat that goes by the name of Levi. Cash, deciding that he'll move on, leaves Kami and Levi by themselves. After brief interrogation, Kamikaze decides Levi is worthy enough to be brought back to Bahara's camp. :At the camp, Kamikaze then calls for his brother as well as leader, Zene, to come and see if he'll allow Levi into their group. After mild convincing, Zene agrees to allow Levi into Bahara, and thus the young tom is graded down to a prasiksu. :After the events of Levi getting accepted, Kami takes him out for a proper hunting session. Pedigree Mother: : Summer- Living Father: : Deus- Living Siblings: : Cash- Living : Zene-Living : Esa- Living Half-Siblings: : Coretan- Living Relationships Family 'Deus-' : Although Kami never knew his father for very long, his mother would always tell him and his brothers stories about their father's travels and funny personality. Sometimes, Kamikaze would secretly like to pretend he was his father, going off on make-believe journeys while helping cats in need, trying to reenact what his mother had told him about Dues- and soon adopted a playful, comedic personality himself. 'Summer-' : Kami doesn't have a very strong opinion about the first person he saw when he opened his eyes as a kit. Most of what he remembers is that she was a kind, loving, motherly figure- but his siblings as well as himself didn't stay around too long. 'Cash-' : Kami holds both of his brothers dear to his heart, but interacts with his brother Cash considerably more than his brother Zene. This is simply because of Cash's more cooperative nature, and how he isn't busy managing a group. Cash will most likely always follow Kamikaze's orders, which he appreciates. 'Zene-' :Kamikaze respects his slightly larger brother, as well as his leader, with deep respect. This doesn't mean that he isn't oblivious to his brother's psychotic condition, though- usually Kami is very patient with Zene, trying to help both his brother and himself from getting hurt. Friends 'Ingrid-' : Kamikaze tries his best to understand this crazy cat, usually speaking with her when he's speaking with Cash, too. Ingrid is fun to hunt with, and Kami knows she always has his back. Hopefully. 'Oskar-' : The first time Kamikaze met Oskar, he understood something was wrong with this extremely smart but silent tom. Once he heard the rumors that the cat had self-harmed before he entered Bahara, Kami tries his best now to go out of his way and be supportive of the young sadasya. Character Pixels Trivia *Kamikaze is probably the most passive-aggressive cat you'll ever meet. Like, seriously, he is the passive-aggressive king. *He might have a small attraction to his brothers, although some could excuse it for being an extreme emotional bond of sorts. *His voice~~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZyypuDjMos